


Memories

by MarjorieAlyss



Category: Loveless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieAlyss/pseuds/MarjorieAlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu pre-Soubi. Ritsu meets Soubi for the first time and remembers his own childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape of Memories

-P.O.V. Ritsu-

I walk down the hallway of the hospital annoyed but not letting it show.

I had been molded to perfectly for to long to do so.

The news I had heard not fifteen minutes running through my head.

She was dead.

Chieko-dono was dead.

She and the innocent she had abandoned 7 Moons for had died in the hospital.

They had a brat that had survived.

He was eleven.

And I had to take him in because the innocent had no relative able or willing to do so.

Fate only knows Chieko-dono didn't.

She had only had us.

So now the brat was my problem.

The nurse opens the door to a room looking relieved. The person over the phone had said something about the brat being here for three days.

I stop in the doorway and shake my head.

Standing there complaining to his dead parents that they needed to get up so they could go home was a little boy version of the girl I had met so long ago.

"They're dead. They can't take you home." I say and large blue eyes look at me startled.

"Who are you?" He asks, "And why can't they bring me home."

Idiot child. Is it really that hard to comprehend?

I ignore his second question due to its stupidity and the fact I don't like repeating myself. My mouth going on autopilot to spout the lie that had become true.

"Manami Ritsu." I say and turn to leave. The brat follows. I really don't know why. I never told him to.

I feel a tiny hand take mine…

And yank mine out of the brat's hold.

I no longer lead kids to beautiful sights on cliffs over looking old cemeteries.

For a second I hate her.

If Chieko-dono hadn't come maybe I would be.

If she hadn't left maybe I would still be the HEARTLESS Sentoko.

But there was no use in the emotion... Not anymore

What had happened had. There was no way to change that.

Besides, despite everything she was still my master. Still the Sacrifice whose name had been burned onto my left forearm when I eight years old.

Even if everything else had changed.

Memories play in my head of the past.

Memories better left buried.

But all the same they refuse to do so.

And once one has escaped.

So do the rest.


	2. Memories of Hope

-Ritsu, 4 years old-

"I haven't seen you before." I say to the 12 year old Sacrifice in front of me. She had deep blue eyes and blonde shoulder length hair that shone in the sun. Her sad eyes flash in recognition as she turns around and sees me.

That's how I knew she had been a student at 7 Moons.

She knew my Mother. And since the only place Mother ever was was the school she had to have been a student.

I look at the picture perfect house she had been facing and my heart falls. It was a white two-story house with a perfectly green yard, blue shutters, flowers in neat little contained rows, and a white picket fence.

A fence built to keep people like me out.

Even if she had known Mother she wouldn't be my friend.

One who belonged to the picture perfect world of light would never agree to even look at someone from the darkness if they knew.

IF they knew...

Who said she had to?

"I'm Chieko. Fugimora Chieko." Her voice is shaking slightly and I know she wasn't expecting to see me.

But who would expect to see a little boy that looked exactly like his mother?

Still what throws me off is her smile.

I want to see it forever. It's the contagious, pure, innocent type that few people could ever fake. It makes me feel...

It makes me feel wanted.

I laugh. But not at her...

At me. For even thinking this girl could be happy to see me.

"Manami Katsumi." I say even though I don't have to.

She already knows. But she doesn't know everything. I stretch out my hand towards her and see her eyes widen at the scars covering my offered arm. Still she takes it

"Let me take you to the hill."

I don't know why I take her there.

The hill isn't a place an angel would like. Still...

This one will.

I don't know how I know. I just do.

I playfully tug her through town too the end then up the hill to the edge of it's cliff. We get there just as the sun is setting and I hear her gasp.

The cliff we were standing at the edge of overlooked a large cemetery. Gravestones both old and new stood in neat little lines all the way out to the horizon and the setting sun set the world on fire, drenching the graveyard in blood.

"It's beautiful." She says, tears welling up in her eyes.

Over the next few years she sets out on the task of capturing it's supposed beauty.

I'm glad she likes it but I don't understand why she is so obsessed with it.

I wasn't made to. After all...

Attachments, even to small things like that, will only bring pain.


End file.
